


Hairbrush

by YoghurtFox



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Post-War, Spanking, no beta we die like Glenn, post CF, with a hairbrush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoghurtFox/pseuds/YoghurtFox
Summary: Ferdinand wants Hubert to get some rest after a long day of work. Hubert wants Ferdinand to spank him.Written for the following prompt from the 3houseskinkmeme:With that glorious mane, Ferdinand surely has some nice hairbrushes. I'd like to see him using them for some sexy fun with his partner - serious or not is up to you, although please make it consensual. Post-timeskip or even post-war, please. I'm okay with Ferdinand paired with seriously anyone, especially anyone he has a canon pair ending with. Thank you!
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Hairbrush

It was late by the time Hubert finally returned to his room which he shared with Ferdinand. With the war only just having ended, his schedule was still as busy as ever and he worked late into the evenings helping his emperor make plans for Fódlan’s future. He never complained about the work though, even at its most tiresome. Simply getting to spend some time with his soon-to-be husband at the end of these long days made it all worth it. 

Ferdinand was sitting in front of the mirror and brushing his hair when Hubert opened the door to their room. “You kept me waiting, dear,” he said, though there was no sign of annoyance in his voice. 

Hubert was still getting used to hearing Ferdinand call him things like ‘dear’ and ‘darling’. He never would have thought himself one to enjoy being called such things and yet whenever Ferdinand did it, those silly pet names sent a blush straight to his cheeks. 

“I apologise. You know I would like to be able to spend more time with you in the evenings but the new empire isn’t going to-,” 

“It is not going to build itself. I know,” Ferdinand sighed. This was the third night in a row where Hubert had returned late with the same excuse. “But what use will you be to the empire if you die of exhaustion? You need to rest.” 

“While I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, I assure you I’m not overworking myself. Compared to the war, this is nothing,” Hubert replied, moving over to where Ferdinand was sitting. He picked up the hairbrush and ran it gently through his lover’s gorgeous fiery mane. He wasn’t sure why, but he always found it rather calming to brush Ferdinand’s hair for him.

“I will take your word for it. Just make sure not to overdo it, alright my love?” 

“Alright. If it makes you feel better, I promise to get a good night’s sleep tonight… Although I do wonder if there’s anything else you wish to do first…?” Hubert asks, his tone of voice shifting slightly. 

In the mirror, he sees Ferdinand’s eyes light up in understanding. “What did you have in mind~?” 

“Well…perhaps you could help me release some of the day’s stress? I know I’d be able to sleep much better after that,” Hubert chuckles. 

“I would love to, darling. Are you sure you can handle it though? It has not been long since we last did such a thing,” Ferdinand replied.

Hubert supposed this was true. It was only last week that Ferdinand had used his riding crop on him and the bruises still hadn’t fully healed. Despite this, Hubert was still eager to feel the sting against his skin. It may have seemed strange, but that little bit of pleasurable pain was everything he needed to de-stress after a long day of work.

“Don’t worry, I can take it. Besides, you’re always so good to me, I know you wouldn’t let me come to any real harm,” he said reassuringly. 

“Alright then,” Ferdinand replied with a sly smile as he took the hairbrush from Hubert. “How about I use this?”

The hairbrush’s handle was solid silver and embossed with an intricate floral pattern. Hubert had never thought of using such a thing for their bedroom activities but now that Ferdinand had suggested it, he couldn’t wait another moment to find out how it would feel.

“Gods yes, that would be perfect.” 

It wasn’t long before Hubert was on all fours on the crimson sheets of their bed, his trousers and underwear pulled down. Ferdinand stood behind him with the hairbrush in hand. He ran it teasingly flat side down over the curve of Hubert’s ass. Anticipation was building within Hubert with every second of teasing. He could feel himself beginning to harden already. 

“Are you ready, my love?” Ferdinand asked, his tone of voice filled with more authority than usual. Hubert loved the way he acted when taking on this more dominant role. It was a side of him not many people got to see.

“Of course,” he replied. 

Ferdinand tightened his grip around the hairbrush’s handle and landed the first strike. He knew better than to go easy on Hubert by now so he didn’t bother being gentle. Hubert let out a quiet gasp and bit his lip. It left a completely different type of sting than the riding crop that he was used to. The pain was less localised and the texture of the embossing was enough to make a shiver run down his spine. It was just what he needed right now and Ferdinand didn’t wait to deliver the next strike. 

It hit just as hard as the first and left a sore red patch behind on his skin. It faded fairly quickly but neither of them would be satisfied until Ferdinand managed to leave a lasting mark. He hit again, and again. Those hits became even harder and in turn, so did Hubert. The pain was building up into a glorious sting which became even more intense when the brush landed in the same spot twice. 

Ferdinand was beginning to feel himself becoming more aroused as well, hearing every gasp and moan that escaped Hubert’s lips. It was almost thrilling hearing such sounds coming from the usually stoic and composed man. 

“You’re doing so well, darling,” Ferdinand cooed, taking a second to ensure that Hubert was still comfortable. He rubbed one hand soothingly over the sore-looking marks on his lover’s ass. “It looks like you are enjoying this. Should we continue?”

“Mm. Certainly,” Hubert managed to reply, his voice breathless. Part of him might have felt embarrassed that he was so easily riled up by getting spanked, by a hairbrush of all things. His cock was even already dripping with pre cum but by now he’d learned that there was no reason to be embarrassed when with Ferdinand. There was no one else who he felt able to be so vulnerable around, not even Edelgard.

Ferdinand climbed up onto the bed and wrapped one hand around Hubert’s hard cock. He began to pump it with slow and lazy strokes, leaving kisses all down Hubert’s back before striking him with the hairbrush once again. It clearly caught Hubert off guard based on the surprised gasp that escaped his lips, though the sound quickly became a moan once Ferdinand hit him again. 

Combined with the feeling of Ferdinand’s hand working his cock, the pain brought by each strike had him in a state of complete bliss. It was so wonderful to finally be able to push aside all his thoughts of work and duty and to instead be able to simply focus on the exquisite pleasure and pain. He felt so grateful to Ferdinand for showing him how good it could feel to finally relinquish the control he was so obsessed with maintaining. Here there was nothing for him to worry about, not when he was in such good hands. 

The hairbrush was beginning to leave lasting bruises on Hubert’s skin in the shapes of the silver’s embossing. They would likely fade in a few days but Ferdinand couldn’t help but think how gorgeous those marks were. He could tell from the quickening of Hubert’s breathing that he was getting close. 

“Cum for me, love,” he whispered, stroking Hubert’s cock faster. 

There was no way Hubert could refuse such a command. He let out a long moan as he climaxed, spilling his pearls into Ferdinand’s hand. His arms and legs trembled from having held his position for so long but he could barely notice it while coming down from such an intense orgasm. 

Ferdinand moved himself to sit in front of Hubert so that he could finally see the gorgeous pleasured expression on his lover’s face. “How was that?” 

Hubert had to take a second to catch his breath before answering. “Wonderful as always,” he replied. “I think you should use that hairbrush on me more often.”

“I’d be happy to.” Ferdinand leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. Being a gentle lover at heart, he always made sure Hubert was properly looked after once they had finished with activities like this. “Are you ready to finally get some rest now?”

“Hmm I did promise you I would rest, didn’t I?” Hubert agreed. “Then again…you’re still hard and I would hate to leave you unsatisfied…”

Ferdinand had been so focused on tending to Hubert that he’d nearly forgotten about his own arousal. Now though, with the promise of having it taken care of, he wasn’t going to argue. “Well…I suppose staying awake just a little longer cannot hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this lil fic! I turned out a lot sweeter than I had planned. I guess I just love Ferdie being a sweet and caring lover even when he's a dom lol. This is my first attempt at writing a fill for the three houses kink meme and also my first time publishing smut on this account. Hopefully I didn't do too badly? Feedback is always appriciated!
> 
> Also come chat with me @yoghurt_fox on twitter for art and other fire emblem stuff!


End file.
